digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DigigirlsFan/Danger, Danger! Chapter 2
Daisuke stood there, shocked. Everyone was now crowding around the two, congratulating them. Miyako and Sora were saying that they were going to help her pick out a dress. Yamato was saying all sorts of stuff like,"I knew you could do it, Takeru" and "I'll lend you my tux, but you'll need to wash it two or three times. Girls, you know?!". Hikari then said to Takeru,"If I'm going with you, I'm going to pick out a dress that'll make other guys wish they'd asked me, so don't get jealous!" Koushiro then noticed Daisuke, standing there, still wearing that shocked look. "Daisuke, daijoubu?". "I'm going to the counseler". Koushiro looked puzzeled, and was about to ask why but then, Daisuke ran out, startling everyone. "I wonder what's wrong with Daisuke-kun?", Hikari wondered. Meanwhile, Daisuke was in the halls, running, trying to hold back tears. He then stopped a let them come. He then screamed out, "WHY? DOUSHTE? WHY'D HE HAVE TO ASK HER? WHY?" His outburst grabbed the attention of some kids in detention and an angry teacher. "Daisuke-kun!! Report to the Principal at once!" "Hai". Daisuke dragged himself there, not caring. When the bell rang for class, he kept on walking. He thought, 'What's the point?! Hikari-chan is going with...with him! Why should I care that I could get suspended, or expelled? Why should I care that there are "Plenty more fish in the sea". Well the fish I want, the fish I love...is gone.' Knock, knock. "Principal". The Principal turned and sighed. "Daisuke, not again. What is it this time?" "Yelling in the hall. Sir". The Principal shook his head, and pulled a folder from his drawer. At least, he tried. The folder was as thick as the drawer itself. He opened the folder at the tab labled 'Y'. "Yelling...in the halls." The principal was saying what he was writing. Not much to Daisuke. He'd seen it all before. "Ok, that's it marked down. Something else to make it bigger." The last part was muttered to himself but he might as well as said it over the tanoy. "You can leave now." "Ok, sir. By the way, can I get a slip for the counsler." Without asking why but with a face that asked for him, he signed the slip and gave it to the pupil that looked close to tears and an outburst. "Ok, now get out. If you cry out, I'll have to add something else to the...that." He faultered, then pointed at the drawer. Shuffling out of the room, he droned,"Hai, sensei". He walked out of the school, onto the soccer field and over to one of the leftover soccer balls. He then started to kick it about, just thinking. 'Why...but then again, Takeru and Hikari have known each other longer. They were part of this big prophecy that saved Odaiba. How can I compete with that'. He then kicked the ball into the goal. Then wandered back to the school for the last class of the school day. End of Chapter 2 Category:Blog posts